


Welcome Home

by casey2y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, PWP, Rimming, Steve gets a little dom-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks is too long for either of them to be gone. They both know it. Still garage sex is about the best way to reunite that there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Besides being the single most self-indulgent piece of porn I've ever written I'd like to thank my lovely beta for this piece @thedropoutandthejunkie.

The 21st Century has plenty of things to get used to- although Bucky figured he’d been around for at least some of those developments, in bits of memory he couldn’t quite place. Then there were things he hadn’t gotten used to yet in 1945, including Steven on the damn Harley. These days it was one of the few times he didn’t look too large for the immediate area.

He could hear the bike a block away and bounced a little, feeling the plug he’d put it in when Steve had called, letting him know he was back in New York and would be home as soon as he finished his reports. Two weeks was too long for either of them to be gone a solo mission and the apartment had seemed too small to contain him after Steve called so he’d gone to the garage to wait.

Steve pulled in, leather jacket in sharp contrast to his practical khakis and t-shirt, hair blown back and more than a few days of stubble on his cheeks. Steve killed the engine, silence heavy after it’s roar and put down the kickstand without getting off. Bucky stood, pushing off the wall, ignoring the flash of heat that went through him when Steve smiled. He reached out, fingertips catching along the thickest bit of stubble, even as Steve turned to bury his face in Bucky’s chest. His fingers went up to card through too long hair.

“Still wish you’d wear a helmet, punk.”

“Missed you too, Buck.”

Steve’s breath was warm through his shirt and he shuddered. Steve’s fingers clenched, digging into the meat of his back.

“You okay? Everything went to plan?” Bucky asked, hands running over Steve’s shoulders in a futile attempt to check for injuries.

“Much as it ever does,” Steve said.

Steve stood, quick enough that it almost threw Bucky off balance and tugged him in for a kiss. It was another thing he hadn’t gotten used to before- how quickly Steve could move and just how warm he was. He went with it, though, pressing as close as he could get, Steve’s arms sharp around his waist. He couldn’t remember moving, but they must have because his back was against a cement wall and Steve was surrounding him on every side. He opened his mouth, letting Steve in as soon as he licked at his lips. Steve bit his lip, hard enough to earn a groan, before licking into his mouth.

Bucky had one hand on the back of Steve’s head, holding him close, the other gripping his shirt so tight it was threatening to rip. He could feel the hard line of Steve’s cock against his hip and ground forward, hissing as the plug slid deeper into him. Steve pulled back, lips bright, and pink starting to spread down his throat. His arms wrapped around Bucky, grabbing his ass and pressing their hips together for a moment before tapping his upper thigh. He jumped up obediently, arms around Steve’s neck and locking his ankles around his waist. Steve nudged his chin up so he could suck on Bucky’s pulse point until pricks of red started to rise to the surface. Steve’s hips were moving sloppy and fast against him.

“Stevie, Steve.”

“Upstairs?” he asked.

“On the bike?”

“Fuck Bucky.”

“That’s the idea.”

Steve let him down off the wall, before pulling his jacket off and draping it over the handlebars of the bike. Bucky licked his lips, pulling his belt free.

“Jarvis?” Steve called.

“Recording has been turned off and it doesn’t appear that anyone is readying to leave, Captain Rogers.”

“Good.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if  Steve was talking to him or the computer but it didn’t really matter. Steve was on him again, wrapped around him and pressing all 230 pounds of himself into whatever bits of Bucky he could get to. Bucky met him halfway in a rough kiss, dragging his flesh hand under Steve’s shirt.

“You gonna rip this one?”

“It’s not like you don’t have twenty of them.”

“Because you keep ripping them.”

“Complaining?” Bucky asked, leaning up to nip at Steve’s earlobe.

“Nope.”

“Good.”

Bucky gave the back of his shirt a playful tug, ignoring the whir of his arm in lieu of the popping seams. Steve made a warning noise in the back of his throat before a sucking a mark below Bucky’s ear. Bucky gave another tug when the fact of Steve’s hand brushed the front of his pants, fumbling with the button. He groaned, rocking back into the plug and taking Steve’s shirt, neatly torn at the seams with him. Steve pulled back, shrugging the sleeves and Bucky pressed his fingers to an angry bruise on his ibs.

“Nothing that won’t heal.”

“Stevie,” Buck started.

He cut himself off as Steve got his fly open and cupped through his underwear, rubbing at the head until pre-come was soaking through the fabric. Bucky bit into Steve’s shoulder when he yanked the boxer-briefs down hard enough, along with his pants, to make his dick snap up against his stomach. Steve grabbed his hips, manhandling him until he was bent over the bike.

“Fuck, Steve.”

Steve brought a hand down against one butt cheek and Bucky could feel the blood rush to the surface and he canted his hips back.

“There’s extra lube in the saddle bag,” Steve said.

“Fuckin’ boy scout.”

“Not like my sargent ever has any,” Steve hissed, biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Bucky keened and Steve nudged him forward, even as Bucky fumbled for the lube. He was acutely aware his dick was drooling on the cool leather of the saddle. Steve dropped to his knees behind him, one hand spreading him open. He glanced over his shoulder, not surprised to see Steve’s mouth dropped open, palming himself through his slacks.

“Like what you see?”

“You do this just for me Buck?”

Steve pressed the base of the plug deeper.

“Shit, yeah. Wanted to be ready.”

“This the long one?”

“Yeah.”

Steve pressed again before wrapping his fingers around the base and pulling it out an inch or so before pressing it back in, angled perfectly. Bucky jerked his hips, searching for friction.

“This why you’re so sensitive, huh? Bet you’ve had it in since I called, so eager for me. So good.” Steve ran his free hand through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky grabbed the packet of lube, dropped it next to him. Steve sunk his teeth into the flesh of his ass, leaving teeth marks behind. He pulled the toy out, fucking Bucky with it, alternating his speed, pushing him to the edge of coming a few times. Bucky’s hole clenched around the toy. Steve pulled it out, dropping it into his jacket pocket, making Bucky whine at the loss of sensation.

Steve stood for a second, opening his pants, before leaning over Bucky, letting him feel it, rubbing against him for a moment. Bucky turned his head again, managing to kiss Steve’s jaw messily. Steve grabbed his face, kissing him fast and rough, biting his lip until it was red and puffy. He kissed across the width of Bucky’s shoulders, paying careful attention to the scar tissues on the left before kissing down his spine.

“You stretch real pretty, Buck. Almost just wanna fuck you.”

Bucky moaned at thefirst touch of the tip of Steve’s tongue to his hole. Buck was expecting the slow build Steve always started with and nearly bolted over the bike when he felt Steve starting holding him apart, licking long stripes over him. His stubble rasped along sensitive skin, burning and tickling.

He squirmed back, wanting more. Steve’s tongue probed deeper before he pulled back to lap at his rim. Two broad fingers massaged his perineum, pushing up hard whenever Steve licked inside. Steve was slurping loudly and Bucky could feel spit starting to drip down his balls. Steve’s hand drifted up to fist in Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back.

“Steve, Stevie, please.”

Steve pulled back, grinning, grabbing the lube and tearing the packet open, coating two fingers. He didn't hesitate scissoring his fingers, rubbing against his prostate. His tongue lapped around his fingers.

“Steve, just fuck me already.”

Steve reached around, gripping the base of Bucky’s cock hard and adding another finger, letting Bucky fuck onto them. Bucky groaned loud enough for it to bounce off the walls.

“So desperate for it, aren’t you? Should just keep licking until you cry. We’re in the garage though.”

“Steve!”

Steve’s fingers pressed against him perfectly and he felt his balls draw up.

“Not gonna come until I tell you are you? When we get upstairs, gonna tie you to the bed and suck you until you’re ready to explode. Got all night.”

“Please.”

Steve straightened up, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder.

“Gonna take such good care of you, sweetheart.”

“I know.”

Bucky pressed back eagerly, catching Steve’s cock against his ass, rocking against it. Steve gave him a few lazy thrusts before smearing the rest of the lube over himself. His clean hand ran through Bucky’s hair before he lined up and pushed in. Bucky pushed back against him, wanting more, faster. Steve grabbed his hips, steadying him and holding still, a reminder they were going at his pace. Bucky looked over his shoulder, biting down on his lip and letting out a frustrated moan.

Sweat was starting on Steve’s hairline, more from holding himself back than any real physical exertion, the muscles in his torso tight and pretty, even with the skin marred by bruises and, his pants open and the v of his hips leading- like every other line on his body- straight to his cock. He had the pants pushed just below his balls, strong thighs still encased in straining fabric. Bucky turned, gripping the seat until his knuckles turned white and his other arm whirred in protest.

Steve was pressed against him, heat radiating everywhere. He stroked along Bucky’s side, hand strong underneath his shirt. He didn’t realize what Steve was doing until his palm was flat over his peck, nipple pinched between two fingers. He tried to push back, needing more, but Steve held him steady.

“Missed you. The way you feel around my dick, Buck.”

“Steve, please, move.”

“Afraid we’re gonna caught?”

Bucky let the thought wash over him, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Or maybe you want us to get caught?”

Bucky slid back and Steve obliged him, thrusting a bit.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined.

“Tell me. You want to get caught getting fucked over my bike, not even undressed all the way you’re so desperate for it. Or maybe you want someone to watch, hmm?”

“Yes. Yes. I keep thinking someone is going to walk and they’re gonna see you and won’t be able to look away. So beautiful Steve.”

Steve started moving, slow enough to drive Bucky insane. The bike wobbled precariously as he sped up, the sound of skin slapping together getting louder. Bucky reached back, hand grasping at Steve’s side. Steve was leaning over him, body brushing against his back and he could smell him- spicy and warm, a hint of the jungle still on his skin. Steve’s thrusts were growing more desperate and Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s sides.

“Come on, Stevie, wanna feel you.”

It was enough and he could feel Steve’s entire body twitch before he buried himself deep as he could go. Warmth flooded Bucky’s body and he pushed back. Steve’s hands ran along his side as he panted into Bucky’s neck. He pulled Bucky up, sliding out of him and turning him around. He fell to his knees nuzzling at Bucky’s thighs, placing biting kisses along them. Bucky held as still as he could manage, fighting the urge to hurry Steve along. Steve pressed a soft kiss against the tip, licking away pre-come.

“Fuck my throat,” he said, lips still pressed against the head of his cock.

Bucky’s hand went down to his hair, gripping it, pressing against Steve’s lips. They parted immediately, sealing tight around the head and Steve sucked. He pressed his hips forward tentatively, feeling the back of Steve’s throat and he swallowed around him before pulling back. Steve grabbed his thighs, bracing himself as Bucky slid out.

“Not gonna last long,” Bucky warned, thrusting forward again.

Steve bobbed his head, one hand cupping Bucky’s balls, before moving back to trace his puffy hole. Bucky slid forward, finding a rhythm as Steve’s finger slipped inside. He could feel Steve’s come sliding sloppy down his thigh and moved faster, Steve’s throat fluttering around him. He tugged Steve’s hair, relishing the moan around him and Steve’s tongue prodding at the underside of him.

“Steve, Steve,” he said,  tilting his chin up.

Steve’s eyes opened, watering a bit, but gentling into adoration as he made eye contact. Bucky gave a final thrust, growling out his release loud enough anyone around would know what was going on. Steve popped off, licking the excess of his lips and Bucky’s cock, before licking his thighs clean. Bucky’s legs were trembling by the time Steve stood up, pulling him close.

“Glad you’re home,” Bucky said into his chest.

“Me too. Upstairs?”

Steve grabbed his bag and jacket while Bucky slid back into his pants. Steve grabbed his hand as they approached the elevator, tracing over metal plates with his thumb. Bucky put little kisses over his heart, arms wrapped around him, until Steve leaned down to kiss him properly.

“Gonna fuck you in the shower,” Bucky said, as they arrived at their floor, wandering back to the bedroom, stopping to put Steve’s ruined shirt in the rag bin.

“Race you there.”

 


End file.
